First Life Over
by RemedyToEnnui
Summary: Jack is happy. He has a wife, the one he has been waiting forever for, Sue. Sue no longer works with the FBI, but stays at home teaching sign language to young deaf people. All their friends are starting to settle down. Tara and Bobby are finally together. Lucy and Myles are dating again. Life could not be better. Until one day...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sue Thomas FBEye and its characters. Or Twilight and its characters.  
**

**AN: JPOV means Jack's Point Of View. So, obviously, SPOV means Sue's Point Of View. I'm also going to do BPOV and EPOV to represent Bella and Edward's points of view.**

**JPOV**

Bobby rapped his knuckles against my desk. I glanced up. "Hey, mate, you gonna' join us for lunch?" He inquired. Tara leaned around him, grinning. Lucy and Myles were putting on their coats, but looking in our direction.

Demetrius nodded. "Donna and I are coming. So are Bobby, Tara, Lucy and Myles!"

I made a disgusted face. "Myles is coming? I'll have to think about it..." Myles rolled his eyes and stalked out of the room, closely followed by a chuckling Lucy.

"What do you say?"

"Depends..."

"On?"

"Do I get to bring my wife?" I grinned, proudly. Demetrius smiled. Bobby grinned back.

"You get a lot of satisfaction saying that, don't you mate?"

"Shouldn't I? After 4 years of working in the same office, I finally charmed her!"

Tara chimed,"If you were paying attention, you might have noticed she had already fallen for you, just the 'No Fraternization' rule kept you guys apart! And that probably wouldn't have kept you apart much longer! Especially with Lucy working on you!"

"You never answered my question!"

"Of course Sue can come!"

"Great, we'll meet you at the restaurant!" I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door.

**LATER**

I drove up to our small two-story house. I parked the car just off the driveway. I stepped out of the car, looked toward the front door, and froze. The door was ajar, and halfway off its hinges. I yanked out my gun and ran to the door. My stomach was lurching and I was grateful I hadn't eaten lunch yet. I walked quietly over the threshold, knowing it was useless to call Sue's name. Suddenly, from upstairs, a scream rang through the house. "Sue!" I choked out. I sprinted upstairs into our bedroom. A man was crouched over Sue's limp body, a greedy slurping sound ending the second I opened the door. The man rose so fast, I barely saw it. He smiled evilly. "I've had enough anyway..." He walked over to the window and, with a single blow, destroyed the window and wall around it. Then he vanished. I ran over to Sue, dropping the gun and pulling out my cell phone. I dropped to the floor next to her, checking her breathing and pulse. The phone rang three times, before Bobby's voice rang, "Hello?"

"Bobby, call an ambulance, quick!"

There was a pause.

"Is something wrong with Sue? Hold on, Lucy..."

"Just call an ambulance!" I nearly shouted. He hung up. I smoothed her hair out of her eyes, my own stinging. "Hold on, Sue. Help is coming." I stroked her cheek, while gently turning her head to look at the neck wound. There were four puncture holes, but it wasn't bleeding much, which was good. "J...Jack?" Sue croaked.

**SPOV**

"J... Jack?" I croaked. My eyes fluttered open to see him sighing in relief. He leaned down, kissing me lightly.

"You Okay?" He signed. I winced. The side of my throat felt like it was burning and I felt terribly weak.

"My neck burns..." I admitted. Jack nodded, looking relieved.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Or at least mostly okay..." I gasped as the fire in my neck flared, stretching across the rest of my neck. The fire was slowly moving down my chest and arms. He concernedly looked over me. "Are you sure you are alright? Nothing's broken?" I nodded, then groaned as the fire reached my legs. He scooped me up in his arms and walked carefully downstairs. I cried out as the burning sensation reached my heart. Worry was written all over his face. I smiled, but it turned into a grimace as the fire flared yet again. The fire was getting hotter, sharper. I bit my tongue to stifle a scream, but a moan still got through me. Everything blurred, and suddenly I was staring at the roof of an ambulance. Suddenly, the burning was back. I screamed, thrashing as if to throw out the pain. I sobbed. Someone was holding my hand tightly. And then nothing. I couldn't see. I couldn't smell. I couldn't taste. I couldn't feel. Normal people would say, 'I couldn't hear', but I couldn't hear anyways. Without warning, extreme pain all over. From black, to burning red. I writhed in pain. Then I realize it. I can hear! I hear a voice. "Sue? Sue, please! Susan Thomas Hudson, you will not die on me! Not after I only had you for a few months!" For some reason, the voice is familiar, even though I've never heard it before! Jack! The fire flares again and I sink back into the black.


End file.
